spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline:2018
'2018 '''is the 2018th year in the Gregorian Calendar. In this year, SBFW will have reached its tenth anniversary. Events January *January 1 - The Pluto Gamecube and the Super Nintendo Entertainment System go on sale. *January 1 - Toon Disney rebrands to Toon Disney Channel. *January 1 - The 5th Square Logo Awards kicks off its run-off voting for Best Network between Fox Kids and Temmie Central. *January 1 - has come back from the dead. *January 1 - "Killing Some Damn Fools For 2018" is released as the first fanfiction of the year. *January 1 - Fox Kids' sister channel, Fox Toons launched. *January 2 - SpongeBob & Sagwa premiers on Toon Disney Channel. *January 2 - as admitted to about being a impostor. *January 26 - The TV movie ''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of the OUYA is leaked online before a release date is even announced. February *February 1 - HippyDippyHoop5 becomes a recruit on the wiki. *February 15 - The Infection released their sixth studio album, The New Settlement. *February 17- joins the wiki. *February 18 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's 24th episode, WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE?, airs. *February 26 - HippyDippyHoop5 releases a image of a possible sequel to Bits and Bobs. March * March 2 - Purple133 joined the wiki. *March 4 - BDN: Old Bounds and 'Cuz We're Movin' on Up premiered on Jasbre TV. *March 11 - BDN: The Side Business premiered on Jasbre TV. *March 18 - BDN: Betty in Love premiered on Jasbre TV. *March 25 - BDN: Here's the Pill premiered on Jasbre TV. *March ?? - Pluto made a new account and left the wiki.....and came back again. *March - Toon Disney Channel, Solar Central, and TIG (TV Channel) merged with Jasbre TV, as well as Toon Disney Channel becoming Jasbre Two. *March ?? - ElectroElf left the wiki. *March ?? - The 2016-18 era of SBFW ended. April *April 1 - BDN: April Fools, Ha! premiered on Jasbre TV. *April 8 - BDN: A Night on the Town premiered on Jasbre TV. *April 15 - BDN: Control Freak premiered on Jasbre TV. *April 22 - BDN: Air Shicowa premiered on Jasbre TV. *April 27 - NKC: Welcome to New Kelp premiered on Fox Nights. *April 29 - BDN: South of the Border: Part 1 premiered on Jasbre TV. May *May 6 - BDN: South of the Border: Part 2 premiered on Jasbre TV. *May 13 - BDN: Young Heroes premiered on Jasbre TV. *May 19 - becomes a rollback. *May 20 - BDN: This is a Stick-Up! premiered on Jasbre TV, completing the first season. June * June 25 - CrazySponge joined the wiki. *June 26 - Dangerous Polar was announced. *June 29 - Club SpongeBob's three dimensional expansion was released. July *July 30 - Zero Plot Whatsoever premiered with its first episode, Heart of the Sea. August * August 6 - ZPW: Captain Obvious premiered. * August 7 - The Plankton Show premiered. * August 11 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: Surf's Up! premiered. * August 13 - ZPW: Unretired premiered. * August 16 - SethStewart90 becomes content moderator. * August 20 - ZPW: The Lucky Charms Incident premiered. * August 27 - ZPW: Insanity Island premiered. September * September 4 - ZPW: Always Hoopla premiered. * September 11 - ZPW: Brain Blast! premiered. *September 11 - The new wiki was created. * September 13 - The original wiki shut down due to Golfpecks256 reporting it. * September 18 - ZPW: Shaq in Black premiered. * September 24 - Cartoon Universe launched. October * October 1 - ZPW: Who Killed Mr. Bean? premiered. * October 6 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: We're Wrecked! premiered. * October 16 - ZPW: SpongeBob's Lawsuit premiered. November *November 8 - SBFW turned ten years old. *November 12 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: Hotel Paradise! premiered. *November 14 - BDN: Season 2 premiered. *November 22 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: Hoopla in the House premiered. December * December 3 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: Oopla-Doopla premiered. * December 10 - Omnicore is founded by Parad0xGamerYT. * December 15 - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: Hoopla's Pillow premiered. * December 22 - BP VS PI War begins. * December 30 - The Crib turned 1 year old. * December 31 - ZPW: Night Ninja's New Year premiered. Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: Hoopla New Year! released. Gallery 1519693628278.png|The image of a possible Bits and Bobs 2. Category:Years Category:2018 Category:Timelines